The glasses are a simple optical device configured to correct vision or to protect eyes, and mainly includes a glasses bracket and lenses. The glasses bracket includes a frame for fixing the lenses, and temple bars (known as temple) hinged to the frame. In particular, the temple bars are hinged to the frame via hinges embedded in the temple bars.
The hinge in the prior art mainly includes a metal core and a spring bow. On the one hand, a turning process is required during the machining process due to the metallic material of the core, which is complicated to operate and has a high cost; on the other hand, the hinge after assembled is connected to the temple bars by welding, via a screw, or in other connection ways, which also has a high cost and a complicated connecting process.
Therefore, a problem to be solved by the person skilled in the art is to solve the problems of complicated process and high cost in connecting the hinges to the temple bars of the glasses.